


I Brought You My Love.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: College, Death, Demonic Possession, Male rape, Multi, Re-awakening, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikey takes his college boyfriend and room mate home for the college break, what will happen? And how will they all cope with the massive discovery and what it'll mean for the family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for one groups I'm a member of on DeviantArt. The group was holding a challenge to write a story based on the one of the albums by MCR, and it had to feature the band, and relate to the album itself.
> 
> I chose to select 1 - 3 lyrics from each song on the album and to place them in the story. Not my best work, but it was well enough received.
> 
> Romance
> 
> Instrumental
> 
> Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Both Of Us
> 
> 01) Oh baby let me in.
> 
> 02) You can't touch my brother, and you won't fuck my friends.
> 
> Vampires Will Never Hurt You
> 
> 03) You must keep your soul like a secret in your throat.
> 
> 04) I'll never let them hurt you. 
> 
> Drowning Lessons
> 
> 05) As rice grains and roses fall at my (your) feet.
> 
> 06) An imaginary wedding gown he'll never (you can't) wear in front of me. 
> 
> Our Lady Of Sorrows
> 
> 07) Take my fucking hand and never be afraid again.
> 
> 08) Oh how wrong we were to think immortality meant never dying.
> 
> Early Sunsets Over Monroeville
> 
> 09) In saying that you love(d) me made it harder at best.
> 
> 10) If I had the guts.
> 
> 11) I'm counting your face among the living.
> 
> Headfirst For Halo's
> 
> 12) Think happy thoughts
> 
> 13) I can't begin to let you know just what you mean to me.
> 
> Skylines And Turnstiles
> 
> 14) Hello Angel, tell me where are you?
> 
> 15) Let me go, go on record, be the first to say I'm sorry.
> 
> The Best Day Ever
> 
> 16) You left my heart an open wound and now I'm afraid of what comes next.
> 
> 17) We don't have to stay, stay inside this place.
> 
> Cubicles
> 
> 18) You don't work here anymore.
> 
> Demolition Lovers
> 
> 19) I'm trying, I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me.

That year at college started the same as all the others, same shit, new day, new kids acting like assholes. My whole college life seemed to have been the same, from the ‘roommate’ that was a bigger psycho than Hitchcock ever imagined, to semi drunk professors groping the student population, violent sex, drug, and alcohol addicted student twats that made out they were studying, but were more interested in the college ‘social’ life than anything on the fucking curriculum. That was the year I met him, Frank.

Frank wasn’t like all the rest, he was …. Carefree, innocent, in some ways childlike, with more energy than a preschool force fed energy drinks. He had the same tastes as me, in music, clothes, makeup – so we’re guys, don’t judge – he was ….wonderful. He filled every square inch of skin with inked designs of all kinds, birds, flowers, words, animals, you name it. I met him during registration that first day of the New Year. His gleaming hazel eyes seemed to spark with mischief and laughter. 

I couldn’t believe my luck when the jerk I’d been sharing a dorm with the previous year was kicked out and Frank put in in his place, I thought I was imagining things, and any second I’d wake up to find the same closet door being slammed on me as always, but no, there stood Frank, cases by his feet, grin on his face, lip ring and nose piercing glinting in the bright sun shining in the third floor window of our shared room. I was almost ecstatic with delight.

The days passed and we got to know one another, grew closer if you like. I found out about his vegetarianism, he found out about my depression, we discovered a mutual love of guitar, his regular, mine bass, as the days passed, and I found out more, I fell more in love with him. What can I say, he was the only one that I ever felt that way about. That first half term, when lessons ceased for a week, and we found we were both staying on campus, two of the few that did, things …. Well, things kind of clicked for us, and we started seeing each other as more than roommates. Frank’s birthday came and went, I bought him a new strap for his guitar.

Term restarted, and in the build up to Christmas, Frank found out that his parents were divorcing, and, not wanting to take sides between them, he decided to stay at college for the holidays. I didn’t like the idea, no-one should be alone at Christmas, so I asked him to come home with me, I couldn’t believe my luck when he said yes. Looking back now, that’s where all the problems started.

You see, on our arrival at my parents place, my big brother, Gerard, came out to meet us from the cab we’d taken from the train station. I saw in his eyes the same instant attraction I’d felt for Frank, that self-same pull, a longing to claim, to belong to, to mark as his own. I wasn’t worried though, I mean, this was Frank, my boyfriend, the first guy (or girl) that I’d ever brought home, he’d respect that, right?

Wrong. Frank was sharing my room, my parents being both broad minded, and used to the idea that we shared one at college anyway. That very first night though, I went to bed, Frank along with me, but half an hour later, he said he needed the bathroom, so I told him where it was and he left the room. I fell asleep, three hours later, I woke up, but Frank still wasn’t back, so I went to find him. He and Gerard were making out in the open bathroom doorway. I gasped in a breath of disbelieving air, spun on my heel, and ran back to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. Five minutes later Frank was knocking on the door, quietly, so as not to disturb Mum and Dad. I scarcely heard him over the sound of my harsh breathing and choked back tears. _”Oh baby, let me back in.”_ I snuffled and shifted against the door, uncertain of what to do, I wanted to forgive him, but ….making out? With my brother? In my parent’s home? Only hours after meeting him? I didn’t know if I could trust him again. Biting my lip, I unlocked the door.

Looking Frank straight in the eye, I stated seriously _”You can’t touch my brother, and you won’t fuck my friends.”_ Frank nodded, throwing his arms around me, smothering my face with kisses, I picked him up, feeling his still hard shaft pressing into my stomach, I carried him to the bed. I sat with him on my lap, his erection squashed between us, and I said _”I forgive you this time Frank, because I love you. But I know that this (pointing to his dick) was brought about by my brother, not me, so you can’t do anything to it, nor will I. If I can ignore your behaviour with Gerard, you can ignore a stiff prick for once.”_ It was his turn to bite his lip, he knew I had to be hurt to ignore the chance to make love with him, he nodded, and spooned behind me, clasping tight to my chest as we fell into sleep once more.

 

Next morning, breakfast was awkward, facing Gerard across the table as Frank and I came in hand in hand. He looked terrible, almost as bad as I felt. I mean, he was my brother, and I’d come between him and someone he was attracted to, but …. Frank came with me, as my boyfriend, Gerard should have respected that. I was confused, hurt, and angry. Gerard spoke my name, but I ignored him, I just couldn’t speak to him at present. Frank squeezed my hand, and looked to Gerard, shaking his head. Leaning in to me, he whispered something that, at first made no sense _”You must keep your soul like a secret in your throat.”_ Blinking at him, I was confused by the look of gentle honesty in his frosted cinnamon eyes. I nodded, unsure what I was agreeing to, but it seemed to please him.

Once we finished eating, Frank and I went to leave, I wanted to show Frank where I’d grown up, he seemed interested too, so when Mum said we should have Gerard come with us as driver, I wasn’t keen. Somehow, the idea of spending the day with the brother that made out with my boyfriend just hours after first meeting him didn’t appeal, but Mum’s word was law, so he came along. The day went downhill from there on. Gerard kept up a steady stream of pointless prattle about some fuck I wasn’t listening too, while Frank and I kept glancing at one another, holding hands. I wanted to kiss my boyfriend, but I didn’t want to hurt my brother, so I refrained from kissing Frank when Gerard was there. 

There was something odd about Gerard today though, something I’d not seen before. His eyes, he wore aviator sunglasses the whole time we were out. When we stopped for lunch, a picnic Mum had packed us, he took them off, and I swear his eyes were RED before they adjusted to the sun. Freaky. When he caught sight of me watching him, he grabbed hold of my chin, and muttered _“I’ll never let them hurt you now tonight. You’re my brother, I won’t let them.”_ Huh, this from the man that made out with my first serious boyfriend. I wrestled with his words all afternoon as we showed Frank around where we grew up. Getting home when it was nearly time for dinner, Frank and I headed upstairs to freshen up, while Gerard headed down to his basement lair.

During dinner, Mum and Dad were asking what we’d done and what / who we’d seen during the day. Frank answered animatedly about all the weird and wonderful things he’d seen and heard about during our trip while Gerard and I answered fairly nondescriptly. Once we three had done kitchen clean up and had coffee with the parents, Frank and I again headed off to bed, this time I was going all out to seduce him. Yeah. Me. Seduce HIM. Right. Worked like a charm, not.

_”Excuse me Mikey, I really need the bathroom first.”_ Murmured Frank before he departs the room, leaving wondering if he was lying, he’d been just as we came upstairs. I mean, I know he’s smaller than me, but not even a three year old goes potty that often! I decided to creep out and take a look at the bathroom, prepared this time for a shock. I got one. I peered around the corner of the wall, towards the bathroom, and there, like a scene from a nightmare, was Frank, minus pyjamas, Gerard, in the same state, fully aroused and grinding on one another, I swear I didn’t make a sound, In fact, I was biting my hand so I couldn’t, but Gerard and Frank looked in my direction, and, eyes glowing red, they beckoned me over. I went as if I was in a trance, I couldn’t not go to save my life.

As I got there, Gerard, in a voice definitely NOT his own, said _”Aw, Little Mikey came to play! C’mon Frank, let’s play with Mikey.”_ With a sickening grin, and a rending of cloth, the two of them tore the pyjamas I’d been wearing off me, leaving me naked and exposed, but not for long. Gerard sat on the toilet seat, and forced me onto his lap, his cock tearing my ass as it plunged in, Frank, on his knees in front, forced his prick in as well, then, before I could so much as draw breath to scream in pain, they were moving, yanking me about as they catapulted in and out. The pain was excruciating, so intense the world went dark as consciousness spun away and I knew no more. I vaguely heard a loud report, like the sound of a gun.

I came too as rice grains and roses fell at my feet, whispered words dripping into my ears as tears hit my icy cold skin. My eyes flicker open, briefly, before the twin rape of before makes me tremble violently, warm gentle hands lift my head onto a lap that also shakes. Breathless words tumble meaninglessly around inside my head and I feel my hands taken softly, and raised to lips moist with tears. I snitched a glance at Frank, and I swear he was in a wedding gown, an imaginary wedding gown he’d never wear in front of me. I heard Gerard at my other side.

Gerard seemed to be taking it almost harder than me. I opened my eyes, they both gasped, Frank pulling me to his chest, kissing my face and brushing my hair from my eyes. Gerard, almost in tears as he looked at my ravaged body, held out his hand to me _”Take my fucking hand, and never be afraid again.”_ Hard to believe that it came from him, one of the two that had scared me more than anything. He seemed to catch the irony of his words as he said it. 

Just as I tried to sit up, I noticed the blood gushing from my numb butt, and gut, a slick of scarlet coated the floor with an ever spreading stain, wide eyed, I looked from Gerard to Frank, before gazing, fascinated, at the increasing pool of crimson I was resting in, my arms started to get heavy as my vision wavered, and I keeled over sideways, muttering, almost inaudiably _”Oh how wrong we were to think immortality meant never dying.”_ Then the world spun away into oblivion again.

When I next became aware of anything, it was the sound of crying, deep, heart-wrenching sobs that tore you apart with the devastation behind them. I slit my eyes a fraction, peering stealthily about to see who was there. My Mum was there, with Dad, Frank and Gerard. I didn’t recognise the place though, had no idea where I was, or why I was laid out on what felt like a refrigerated table. Sneakily gaining what knowledge I could, both from my chilled body and half frozen senses, and from listening closely to what was being said.

_”I can’t begin to let you know just what I’m feeling. You were the love of my life, my first and only love, now …. You’re gone. I ….I don’t know what to do anymore.”_ Really Frank? When you helped put me here? _”Mikey, you were my baby brother, and …. I know that it’s in part my fault that you’re here, I wasn’t strong enough. Now it’s cost me you.”_ No fucking shit, Gerard. Not strong enough? If you’d been any stronger, I’d have snapped in two, and it was your fucking gun.

_”Oh Mikey, my son. What happened to you? How did it come to this? You were so happy with Frank, so in love. Why did this have to happen now? I love you son.”_ I know you do Mum, if you want to know why it happened, look at randy and pervy beside you. _”Mikey my son, I never told you in life how proud of you I was. You made your way in life, marching to the beat of your own drum, never mind what anyone else said or did. I’m proud to have had you for a son, and I love you too.”_ Wow, really dad? I’m finding out all sorts of things now. 

Let’s see if I can…. Mmmm, yeah there we go. Perfect. (Lifts the sheet and sits up, scaring everyone shitless). _”Mm…mmm…mmuuummm. Ddddaaadddd. I’mmmm hhheeerrrrrrrrrrre.”_ *mum makes the sign of the cross, Gerard and Frank faint. Dad, paling, yells for help, before holding onto my shoulders and helping me stay seated* The Pathologist, arriving in response to Dad’s frantic shouts, pales himself, but hurries to get a gurney to place me on, and rings the medical department of the hospital to ask why they sent a live body down, instead of a corpse.

Once I’d been re-examined, by a whole plethora of medics, I was allowed to return home, on strict instructions of no excitement, not exercise, and no excess movement. That meant no stairs, so I’d be sleeping on the couch in the living room. Think happy thoughts, hey, I might have still been dead. That night, Frank elected to sleep on the floor by my side, just in case I needed anything. Needless to say, I was a little uneasy. As I dozed, I vaguely heard a voice, singing to me _”Hello angel, tell me where are you?_ I didn’t know the voice, but at the same time it was familiar.

I woke with a start, to find Frank, silent tears coursing down a face so grief stricken, if I hadn’t known better, I’d have sworn he’d just lost the love of his life. Maybe he had. Looking up through tear clogged lashes, Frank, gripping my hand tightly, pleaded _”Let me go, go on record, be the first to say I’m sorry. I love you Mikey, I was just never strong enough to still the beast inside now that it’s met another of its kind. I’m counting your face among the living, and relief and dread mix through my blood like ice and soda in whiskey.”_ I reach a trembling hand out to his visage, his pallor and cold sweat things of terrified fascination to me.

_”I love you too, Frank, but I’m scared, and in saying that you loved me made things harder at the best. You left my heart an open wound, now I’m afraid of what comes next.”_ Frank, Nodding sadly, laid his head in my lap and spoke again _”We don’t have to stay, stay inside this place. It’s only after dark, when Gerard and I are together that bad things will happen. If …. Once we’re separated, it won’t happen again, because the two monsters won’t be together to join forces and take us over. Please Mikey, give us another chance.”_ Looking deep into his eyes, and finding only truth and love, I nodded.

Next morning, a very rough looking Gerard came to join us for breakfast, haggard looking, heavy eyed, lethargic, looking as if he hadn’t slept in days, rather than just badly for one night. I looked at him as he looked at Frank, with a small nod, he came and sat on the floor beside my ‘bed’ on the couch, taking my hand and speaking quietly _”Mikey, I can’t be near you and Frank overnight. We killed you, it’s only by some freak accident you came back to life. I won’t risk that happening again, I can’t, and I can’t help but think that until you go back to college, I’d do best to stay at a motel. That’s what I’m going to do.”_

Taking his hand in mine, I placed a kiss on his palm, showing without words that I knew how big a sacrifice he was making for me. He nodded, shook hands with Frank, and went to talk to Mum and Dad. 

The following week, when I was somewhat recovered, and ready to go back to college, Dad drove Frank and I, rather than us take the train again, we stopped on the way at the store Gerard worked at, to tell him we were going back to college so he could go back home, but when we got there, he was sat outside, Dad looked confused, but Frank seemed to guess what was up. _”Hey Gerard. What’s up? You don’t work here anymore?”_ Gerard just nodded, and went to his motel to collect his things.

Back at college, Frank did everything he could to make things right between us again, and, considering we were just poor students, he did masses. He must have half-starved himself to afford what he got me. But just one thing, one tiny, insubstantial thing, is what really brought me back to him fully. As he snuggled into me, the first weekend after classes started again, he murmured as he fell asleep _”I’m trying, I’m trying to let you know just how much you mean to me.”_ I mean, come on, he was all but asleep when he said it. That HAD to be the truth, didn’t it?


End file.
